Complicated Trio
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: These three males are lovers, no matter if one is stubborn, one is gentle and one hides behind the mask of nobility. This is just a normal day with these three lovers.


**Title:** Complicated Trio

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated T

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairings: **Juushiro/Ichigo/Byakuya

**Additional Characters:** Rukia Kuchiki

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _NnoitraUkitake_ for requesting this. Hopefully you'll like it! I didn't add smut because I didn't want to ruin the dynamic.

**Summary: **These three males are lovers, no matter if one is stubborn, one is gentle and one hides behind the mask of nobility. This is just a normal day with these three lovers.

* * *

When Rukia dragged him to the Kuchiki manor, Ichigo made sure that her brother was not going to be there. The last time Ichigo had been in Byakuya's presense he'd made an utter fool of himself. Even Rukia didn't know what happened. Entering the Kuchiki manor Ichigo was dismayed to see the elder Kuchiki facing away from the entrance indicating he'd just arrived.

"Ah Rukia, Kurosaki. Rukia, a lieutenant's last minute meeting has been announced. You are to leave immediately." Byakuya's voice broke no argument. Rukia nodded and bowed respectively, looking at Ichigo she apologetically shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Ichigo."

"Ah-" But shse disappeared before he could say anything. Turning Ichigo made to leave too only to find he was imprisoned by a strong hand clamping over his wrist.

"Just a moment, _Ichigo_" Byakuya's voice lowered and Ichigo shivered.

"I'm quite busy Kuchiki-taichou." Ichigo tried to unclamp the tightening hand with a scowl. When he tried stepping away from the raven haired noble he let out a gasp when he was met with something solid. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo gasped.

"Hello Ichigo, Byakuya." A sensual voice murmured into Ichigo's ear. Boxed between these two males, Ichigo couldn't help but shiver.

"Ah you're a little late but not to worry." Byakuya stared into the brown eyes above Ichigo's head. Ichigo knew the taller male behind him and couldn't help but whimper. It was bad enough with Byakuya but the other males overpowered him; 2 to 1.

"Juushiro." Ichigo tilted his head back so he could see the other captain. Seeing the gentle white haired captain, Ichigo remembered the first time they got together.

_-:Flashback:-_

_It was not too long ago because they were still quite early in the relationship. It was the three of them sitting in Ukitake-taichou's personal home, drinking tea after a captain's meeting. Ichigo at the time had been a temporary captain for the 5__th__ division before they decided if he was qualified for the permanent position._

_As Juushiro and Byakuya had both continued talking, Ichigo remained silent. At the sound of clothing rustling the two captains looked at the younger male. Ichigo had rested his arms on the table crossed, and his head was resting on his arms. His eyes were closed and he was dozing with a smile on his face._

_Byakuya couldn't resist grazing his finger gently across Ichigo's knuckles. The males eyes began to flutter and began to open. With his head down, it left the back of his neck bare._

_Long fingers slid along the bone at the top of his spine. Ichigo woke with a gasp, his wide eyes focusing on Byakuya who was sitting across from holding his fist. Looking at Juushiro who was still beside him, Ichigo had been confused, but the two males had explained they were both interested in him. _

_Ichigo had questioned why they didn't want him individually. Having been lovers before and breaking it off until they could figure out why it wasn't working. That had been when Ichigo had broken into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. After Ichigo was accepted amongst them, Byakuya and Juushiro had agreed they would watch the teen and approach him sometime in the future. _

_-:End of Flashback:-_

"Ichigo, where did you go? What a lovely smile." When long white hair fell in front of his face, Ichigo shuddered inhaling the spicy scent wafting around him.

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed glancing up at Byakuya who had an annoying smirk on his face which caused him to frown at the raven haired noble.

"What an adorable pout Ichigo." Byakuya moved to Ichigo's other side. Leaning against the wall of muscle around him, Ichigo sighed. The faint smell of sweet sakura petals.

"Now Ichigo, shall we take this somewhere private?" Byakuya nudged Juushiro gently towards his private quarters and watched the taller male place his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. The poor male could do nothing but let the two elder shinigami lead him towards the nobles room. He'd only been there a couple of times but he still felt a little nervous.

"Juushiro, did you and Byakuya plan this?" The orange haired male was still curious at the nobles words when the white haired captain arrived. He also knew the gentle captain would answer him truthfully. Byakuya tended to avoid the problem, and examine the solution by himself. That would have to change with their relationship though.

Stopping just at the entrance of Byakuya's bedroom, Juushiro smiled gently at the shorter male brushing his cheeks and neck with the pads of his fingers.

"We wanted to spend time with you Ichigo, we've all been so busy lately." Juushiro nudged the orange haired male straight into Byakuya's waiting chest. Said male wrapped two strong arms around his younger lover and pulled him into the room.

Juushiro watched fascinated as the nobles mask fell away and bled into an aroused blush. Closing the door soundlessly behind him, he made his way to the bed. The very large bed he'd seen numerous times in the past.

"Why do we need a reason to see our lover?"

"Well you could have just asked me to come by! You didn't have to corner me." Ichigo's flushed face tilted downwards into a frown. Juushiro couldn't help but lean his knee on the bed beside the orange haired male and kiss the pout gently away.

"Cornering you is the best part." Byakuya nipped Ichigo's earlobe before running a hand through his taller lovers long beautiful hair. He always liked Juushiro's hair the most. Ichigo's most defining feature was his eyes. All three of them were very different people but for some reason that was beyond him, they fit together. Staring at his two lovers he knew he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: Sorry, didn't want to ruin their feel with a smut. I may add a smut chapter a long time down the road… or make a new fanfic. But this is done.**

_**Lemme know what you think**_

_**-Alii xoxo **_


End file.
